


My First

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Daphne reflects on their relationship





	My First

Daphne is grateful for the relationship she has with Justin. He felt liberated when he was able to come out to her. She teases him all the time, and they dance to eighties music in her bedroom. He was her first, and they elaborate on all the finer definitions of life together. They have made a pact that if they reach fifty and are alone, they’re going to come to the park every day with a coffee and feed the ducks.


End file.
